


A Gift

by Anonymous_IDFK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, And he gets happiness, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gifts, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), fluff?, for once, uhh not Connor whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/pseuds/Anonymous_IDFK
Summary: Connor stared at the dog’s head.It kept...bobbing. Just…up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down-





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So...not whump, for once, but I had an idea, then HyperKey had an idea, then I did a thing and...this happened xD

Connor had gotten a fair share of gifts over the time he’d spent at the precinct after the revolution. Be it Hank, who always took the time to find something he loved (he always loved them, they were a present for _him_; he was so grateful), the other officers from the DPD (who had held a little surprise party for his first ‘birthday’ as a free being), or the people he had helped.

This time around, someone must have gotten wind of his love for animals and dogs, though, to be fair, it wasn’t exactly a secret. Everyone he knew seemed to know that.

Connor had walked into the bullpen, heading over to his chair when he saw a small dog figurine placed on his desk, a hand-written note in readable, but still a little messy writing. A human then.

_Thank you so much for everything, we owe you so much._

Not entirely sure who the note belonged to, but appreciating the sentiment anyway, he placed the note to the side of his desk, propped up with a few other gifts that were small enough to be kept there without distraction or hindrance.

Hank walked by his desk, and smirked when he saw the dog.

Passing it, he tapped the head lightly before continuing, rounding the corner to his own desk.

Connor stared at the dog’s head.

It kept...bobbing. Just…up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down-

Hank had landed heavily in his seat, letting out a sigh before he looked over at the android…and immediately had to stifle a laugh.

The brunette, subconsciously or not, was staring intently at the bobbing dog, his own head bobbing, following the movements as he nodded along with the figurine.

Ever so slowly, Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He couldn’t miss this for the world.

After a bit, Connor heard a small chuckle and tore his eyes away from his new gift. He looked up to see Hank holding his phone up, an amused smile crossing his features.

“…What?”

Hank hesitated for a bit, pondering on whether or not to show him, before turning his phone around and playing the video.

After a few seconds, Connor seemed to shrink back into his chair, his face flushing a soft blue as he helplessly wanted to hide.

Hank let out a laugh.

“Like your new gift?”

“…I do…I, I wasn’t aware I was-”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. It was kinda endearing.”

Connor flushed a little bluer at that, and Hank let out another laugh.

Deciding that the android had had enough, he mercifully dropped it, but not before saving the video onto his phone to show Tina later. He knew she’d love that.

“Do you know who got me such a nice gift? I’d love to be able to thank them.”

“Uh, it might have been that little boy’s family you helped track down in the shopping centre.”

“Oh. I’d like to thank them for their kindness.”

“Sure, kid.” Hank smiled. “You do that.”


End file.
